Crimison Future
by raven716
Summary: This wasn’t 15th century Wallachia anymore, it was a place and time different from their own. The only thing Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard knew, was the threat wasn’t done. Even if it took a different form. They had a job to do, with some help.
1. 1

**Important information: **_Just imagine it as you as Castlevania anime style _

Dracula Tepes was dead. There was a power void that needed to be filled now with the Lord of Vampires gone, and Carmilla despite a heavy lost of her army at Brallia, she still had goal to accomplish. For the time being she retreated back to her region and castle in Styria, Austria along with her newest pet, the devil forge master Hector.

Who would assist her in rebuilding her army.

The thirst for power was stronger in Carmilla now than ever, what she could do and how she would, would work. Her hunger would devour nearly everything, yet she felt she would not be satisfied, until the day came where an unusual out of place guest appeared before her castle and presented her with a tasteful hanging fruit fascination, she couldn't pass up this new world they offered.

A thin smile ran on Carmilla's lips, her eyes darkly glisten with enthusiasm. Extended a hand to her...guest.

"I believe we have an accord," she said silverly.

They extend their large gruff hand back and shake.

A guttered chuckle rose from their throat and a sardonic tusk smile pushed on their lips. Their red eyes met Carmilla's icy blues. For a moment then bowed respectfully.

"Yes, I believe we do. Countess Carmilla—I mean Lord Carmilla."

"Shall we begin, Time Master Savanti Romero!"

Gripping the time scepter in his other hand, Savanti stood up placing it between the two of them. Activated it.

"Yes, let us beginning."

A beginning indeed was Initially was the plan if not idea Sypha and Trévor had after leaving Dracula's castle and the Belmont hold, they went out to fight and battle the rest of Dracula's followers, to find not a single trace. At first they did in the three months they left, now just nothing.

Towns and villages they went to seem to shake the fear they had. It was odd. As though the vampires and monsters vanished. Feeling this had or might have some magic behind it Sypha incurred they return back to the castle and hold.

After a speedy travel arrive in a month. Their friend and former travel companion greeted them, that afternoon.

"Alucard," Sypha greeted. Taking his hands in hers. Smiling warmly.

The feeling was returned. "Sypha, a pleasure to see you." He looked pass her to Trévor.

They locked eyes, quickly dissolving it and smirked instead.

"I'm half surprise you're alive, Belmont," Alucard chided.

Trevor scoffed. "Not as surprise as me, I thought you'd laying in a new coffin."

"Trévor," Sypha groaned, shoving him. "pay him no mind. Alucard," her voice disconcerting, earning his attention, "somethings wrong, we need to search the Belmont hold."

Alucard rose a brow. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked to Trevor, who had a expression matching Sypha's tone.

He stepped aside immediately. "Yes, of course," They walked by to the castle, he followed. "though would you care to offer an explanation or provide me upon this urgency."

They enter the castle.

"The rest of Dracula's legion is gone." Trévor told him.

"And that's bad?"

"Yes," Sypha nipped, hastily walking.

Alucard knotted his brows. "Doesn't that mean you've done your job?"

They arrive to the staircase leading to the hold. "Not quite," Trevor said. Following Sypha down the rebuilt winding staircase.

"Not quite? What do you mean?"Alucard pressed. "Belmont you're not making much sense as you normally do. Sypha, what's going on?"

She reached the bottom. Whipped around to him. "I told you, the vampires and monsters are some how gone. All of them!" Her arms throw up. "There is no way either of us could have rid them that fast."

It seem to make sense, Alucard took a moment to process this, Sypha left his side and went into the library, fumbled through the text. Trevor and Alucard enter just as she found what she believed might be the right text that could possibly explain this, cracked it open.

"So, what'd you fine?" Trévor asked, dryly.

She hushed him, turning a few pages, Alucard tried to see, casting a shadow. Annoyed she moved away. Muttering some of the text to herself, flipping rough through a few pages. Every so often stopping. Muttering what was written and with each word muttered, something sparked in the castle's engine.

Sent cracklings energy all throughout, like lightning. A small spark flattered along the bookshelves, the more Sypha read. Going unnoticed, creating along the floor. Attached to the three, sending minor surge through each. Seemingly Electrocuting them for a brief moment, a bright flash Ensnared. Zapping then away, leaving nothing but burnt marks where they stood.

What felt like hours was merely just a second, in mid air, a ball of crackling lightning and gusting winds converged and contracting, burst suddenly. A pulse of rippled, three bodies dropped to the ground.

Sypha, Trevor, and Alucard laid on the cold concrete roof top, beneath a grey sky afternoon, Unconscious.

Standing where you were, stare wide-eyed at the three figures just a few feet away. Your mouth nearly fell open at the sight. It actually...you couldn't believe it! You did it! At age 21, you did and it worked! They came before the wipe.

Everything inside you jumped and flipped. While your burnt hands and arms trembled. Tentatively you walk over, lean in a bit to get a closer look. Their clothes screamed 15th century.

"Good!" You wipe your brow, wince a bit from the pain in your arm. Flinch a bit from the rumbling thunder. Cast your eyes to the now darling sky, "better get them inside."

You reach a hand out, pick up the first one.

The pounding headache woke Trevor and not the hangover type, but it was the soft patted touches on his forehead that actually opened his eyes and senses. His vision was blurry at first, until he smelled a gentle aroma, focusing it.

He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, blinked a few times. Find you, a young woman at least two to three years younger, with brown bronze skin like smooth fine leather. Stretching out an arm over his forehead gently dabbing his forehead, your long soft wavy fuchsia, pulled back into low ponytail, bangs an all. With warm and bright golden yellow eyes casting a tender and focused attention on whatever you where doing.

What struck him wasn't your appearance, but what you wore. A red shirt without sleeves it seemed but had straps and a crescent cut on the chest exposing a bit of your chest, while you leaned over and close to him. Not that he was completing, it wasn't what he was expecting. Nor the softness his whole body rested on.

Feeling eyes on you, look down find Trevor awake, smile relieved.

"Hello," you address him rest a gentle hand on your chest, "I'm glad you're awake, please don't be alarmed, my name is May O'Neil. Welcome to the 21st century."


	2. 2

"—I must be drunk," Trevor grumbled pinching his brows, holding up a hand before him, inhaled deeply, grunted. Say across from you on your sofa"...j..just explain this...to me again."

You didn't mind, even if it was the...fifth time doing so. It was only fair and expected. Surprisingly he seem...to take moderately well...to some degree. After you poured him a cup of Coke.

"You are currently in the 21st century," you began, "but in a sort of different...place. By place I mean world...in a sense. You and your friends, possibly others as well, were plucked out or transported from that point in time to here before the Cleansing. Or that is what I have called it."

Trevor took a sip. "Go on."

"I managed to with some help to lock on to the right frequency and bring whomever I could here. Again with some help and—-," you stop clearing your throat, shift your eyes to for a moment. Put on a pleasant smile. "Please do not take this wrong in any sort of way, but, the way you're accepting this...is..."

You try to think of the right word.

"Relatively, smooth."

Trevor finished his drink set it down on the glass coffee table separating the two of you. Brought two fingers up rubbed his temples, expelled a low stretched out moan. Slapped his hands on his thighs, a deep half chuckle pushed out for a second. Meet his half open blue with yours. Blinked a few times, slowly. Looked down at the large white shirt he wore given to him by you. It was a constricting, the red basketball shirts where looser.

A complete difference from what he original was use to wearing. Again that same chuckle came, you sat there unsure and a bit worried. It crossed on your face, shaking the smile you had, slowly you reach out a comforting hand. Soften your voice.

"Mr. Belmont, I'm-"

"Well shit!" He trilled, leaning back on the couch. Arms spread outward on the top, stared at the ceiling for what seem like five minutes.

You snap your hand back quickly.

"All this," he lifted a hand limply waved it in small circles. "...is just fucking great. Shit just keeps happening, left and right." he sat up, looking at you. "You're small."

That was unexpected, "...Yes, well...I'm only 5'5."

He pointed a finger. "And you brought me, I mean us here? You?"

You nod. This talk took a turn.

"Though I had help of course. Time is quite tricky. A give and take." You hold up your slightly wrapped arms, smile a little.

He studied them for a moment. A pondering question rose in his eyes.

Believing you knew what it was answer. "Do not worry, you're comrade and companion are-"

"Companion? You mean, Sypha?"

"Yes, the sole female. Oh! I suppose she is the companion of your comrade then?"

His face feel flat. And voice turned dry. "No. Neither."

"My apologizes. Then your comrades are here as well, they have not woken up yet." You look to the left down the hall, where Sypha recovered in your room. Trevor followed. Then right to the other hall, where Alucard was."But, they're well." You both turn back to each. "I am rather surprise you woke so soon. With only a slight headache."

A proud smirk appeared on his lips. "Yeah, well, I've had worse headaches if any. So, how did you bring us here, physically, to your place?"

You shrug a bit. "I'm a bit stronger than I appear." A small giggle comes out. "Mr. Belmont-"

He held up a hand. "Don't call me that, formalities aren't needed. Trevor is just fine."

"Alright, Trevor."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, instead took some time looking around. The living room, that was also the dining room. You had small dark brown round table seating four, next to the breakfast bar. He looked at the kitchen, at the appliances he could see.

The stainless steel energy efficient fridge, the microwave over the stove, mounted in the wall between the dark cabinets. He barely had a glimpse of the stove and sink, as well the dishwasher.

He returned back to living room, touring it. Skipping the chestnut couch he sat on and glass coffee table, though did pick up the magazines you had stacked. Under along with some other things, two being thick leather books. He cast his eyes at small sofa you sat on matching the couch. Next to it, a night stand with a framed picture of you, with another as adolescences. It was girl a or two older with auburn pulled back into a small ponytail, with fun blue eyes. Dressed in yellow shirt with a five written in white.

Hugging you. Cheek to cheek. Smiling at each other.

With the word 'Sisters spelled out on the glass on the bottom. In white.

Not far and what held his attention longer, the 36'in flat screen. Sitting on a dark brown stand. With console hooked up.

Everything his eyes saw, received a half gaze or uncaring response. It was difficult to tell how felt and what was going through his mind.

From the television to the left a balcony. With a small round the and two chairs outside. A computer sat in the corner inside close to the door of the balcony. A giant picture of a dense fog forest hung the wall over where Trevor sat. That was the final thing he stopped at.

"D-Do have any thing to ask?" You hesitantly ask. "Or would you like me to refill your drink?"

He looked down at the cup and the ice cubes. Then shifted to his clothes, tugged a bit at the shirt.

"I've got questions, yes," he admitted, "do I want to ask them. No. Honestly, I think this whole ordeal is a dream or I must have the hugest hangover yet."

"This isn't a hangover, sorry."

"Yeah, I know. 21st century..." he hummed lightly scratching his chest. "...all sounds weird. But who am I to judge? I fought fucking Dracula and other creatures. So," he leaned forward a bit. "you got anything to eat??"


	3. Chapter 3

"Which one of these..."Trevor mused lightly scratching under his chin. "is the, what did she call it again? Oh yeah remote, which one of these remotes turns the t.v? This one?"

He picked up the longest remote of the three sat before on the coffee table in the living room. The black device decorated with multitude of buttons looked right, but he still wasn't sure. Glancing at the other two, the short and medium length one ping pong in his mind which one might actually work.

Unsure and knowing he should have kept his attention when explained it. Showed it. And demonstrated to him everything, thought this might be worth an emergency call.

Looking at the black telephone on the breakfast bar, something you told him to use if there was an emergency to contact you.

"Seems like one," he convinced himself, got up from the couch and walked over to the phone.

Laying next to it a paper with two numbers you wrote down. The first one your work in blue ink the second your cell written in purple.

Again, he ping pong back and forth on which number to call. Trying to recall what you've been telling him these pass two weeks since he awoke.

"Work or cell," he debated sliding a finger up and down between the two. "...which one?"

Time was ticking away, his show was about to start. It was now or never, choosing a number picks up the phone and dials.

"Alright, let me make sure I have everything," you mutter to yourself, doubling checking everything was set up that was asked For today's photo shot.

Along with a few others. Check off everything, beach backgrounds, props, the lighting was adjust moderately with the light diffusers attached. Cameras, memory cards. The rack of assorted clothes to change in and out from. A small craft services table filled and organized with an array of colorful and healthy choices.

Stepping back everything looked good and ready. It had to be, otherwise you and others helping would lose your heads or worse be fired. As a paid intern you could allow that to happen. Taking another step back, your three inch black heels click loudly on the smooth floor. You ignored it, but made sure not to scuff the floor.

"Good," you mutter softly to yourself relieved, "everything is ready."

And not moment too late, one others in there with you shout it's time to go and do the next task. You hurry over to them, stop for a moment before a mirror and make sure everything looked in order. Starting at with your black stilettos, trail up your smooth hairless legs. To your light green knee length tulip skirt, to your white sleeveless peplump shirt. A rather professional look than you'd normally wear but it was just for night now.

Though you weren't sure how much longer you wanted to wear it. You didn't have time to lament on it, Shelley one of your superiors called you to come.

"C-Coming!" You respond and hustle over.

She was at the door waiting impatiently her hard gaze on you told you. You simply give a slight silly smile.

"Sorry, I was just checking my clothes," you give a little laugh.

She grunted hushing you not at all amused. Opened her mouth to say something decided against it, instead walked off. You hurry after her and the others trailing behind them trying to match the speed of their stride, which wasn't really difficult but you made it seem so. Stumbling a bit, causing Shelley who was conversating with the other two, Paul and Jill the other assistants glanced her narrow steel blue eyes back at you every so often irksomely. Turned back to the others whispering in French, making them nod and laugh in agreement. .

It was clear to you what she said and that it was about you, but you played it off as though you didn't know. Continuing following them to the next task you needed to do, going back to your desk and on the main office floor and taking calls. While they went back to their spot sitting outside the office of President Lenora's office.

"Finally," you sigh irritably reaching your desk and area of the office space, which had an open concept sort of like an artist loft, so it wouldn't feel so stuffy, everyone sat at a five by five foot length white sheen desk, each having five desk pushed together, two on either side with one sitting at the top. With a phone to accept incoming calls, a company laptop everyone was required to have for company purposes, a digital pad attached, a comfy plush swivel office chair. Large framed nature prints and graphics hung on the wall, there where some that had models and some where just simple splats of colors or a model or celerity advertising a brand.

Pen and paper if it was needed, and if a person wanted to they could decorate or adorn their area with their own personal flare. Most others here did just that, with small trinkets of toys, something silly, photos of loved ones, friends or family or whatever. Anything really, the floor was accommodating too. A nice kitchen off to the left fully stocked and comfortable, with the latest appliances. Calming music softly playing overhead, masseuses in the right corner for anyone who needed to go over and take a break. Areas off to the side for 'creative meetings'. The place pretty much had everything. Even the elevator doors that led to the President's office and floor was fashioned. The ceilings where high and windows rather big and open, letting in a good amount of natural light and a good view of the city that was nearly breathtaking, it was hard not to love it. Especially when the sun set or rose, that was one of the few things you liked about this place.

Sitting down your body relaxed for a moment, taking a moment to gather yourself before starting to normal 'work'. "I wonder if they've called?" you sigh stretching for a second and reach into your purse under your desk, take out your phone. Check it see a few miss calls and texts. One was from Donnie, your heart stalled for a moment before warmly smile.

Clicking on the missed text message, read the message with the attached video that made you smile heartfully, it was Ari and her seven year old self holding up her school award for Student of the Month. Smiling from ear to ear showing the gap inherited from her father. Dressed in her school uniform, navy knife skirt, white collared shirt with a navy wool vest worn over, matching knee socks and dark buckle baby doll shoes. Freckles dusted her face that mirrored her mother, your sister and her short cut auburn hair a yellow bow clipped on the side. If she had her eyes open, you'd see those excited-smart wide brown reddish eyes she inherited from her father.

Such a cute little girl your niece was, dorky, but cute.

How you missed her and Donnie, a small ache stung inside as you responded back. Proud of her and sent her kissy emojis and you couldn't wait to see her and the rest. The next message was for Donnie and him alone, you almost sent it but decided against.

"Another picture?" Sammie asked sitting adjacent from you, working on his laptop, chuckled a bit.

You set your phone, look across at him, smile a little. Nod. "Yes, her dad sent me a picture of her for being student of the month."

"Oh! Overachiever I see, well congrats. I'm surprised you're not there. Was sister there?"

Your eyes dropped a little for a moment at the question, followed by a sinking feeling inside. Your tone matched too. "No..she wasn't. She's probably still busy with her work."

He stopped looked at you blinking his chocolate colored a few times, rose a dirty blonde brow matching his clean cut hair. Pushed up his glasses with his pointer. "How long has been now? I thought she'd be back by now, doesn't they have a two year old, geez."

You force a small chuckle, lifting your eyes to the screen of your laptop. "Yeah... So," you quickly change topic tucking a bit of hair behind your ear return back to your normal self. Lean over a bit, rest your chin on your propped up hand. "have heard anything new? I heard we're handling a new client, just signed apparently."

"Yes, they just signed a record deal with that record agency, what was called again, ah!" he snapped his fingers, "Godbrand. They're coming here today, that's why Shelley and her leeching friends had you go and help them set up the shoot. Which was suppose to be done yesterday, but a little bird told me they where too busy indulging in their own pleasures or something last night downtown at that nightclub Twisted Fangs. Apparently that's where this new talent was found, we should go," He whispered the last part quietly. Leaning over his desk like you.

Leaving about a two feet of distance, you could smell his warm woody scent of his cologne it had to be new because he it was his usual scent. Surprisingly it was good it was hard not become a bit fixated on it for a moment. He noticed and smiled to himself. A smile you didn't see or notice, Sammie's phone rang, you turned your attention to that.

"Wonderful," he grumbled sitting back, you do the same laughing a bit pick up the stylus next and open a file to the project you where given. "Hello?" You hear him answer. "I'm sorry..." he quickly looked at you for a moment then back to the phone.

Believing it was just some random customer or caller didn't think much over it, instead unlock your phone and scroll through your contacts find a particular name. Council, send them a message, the moment you finished your heart froze hearing the deep familiar lazy apathic coming from Sammie's phone. You knew exactly who it was, by the way Sammie looked at you confused and lost, you nearly jump out your seat, jump across the tables. Nearly alarming Sammie and those walking by and sitting nearby.

"I-I'll take that call!" you blurt pushing a smile it strained your cheeks. "J-Just umm...please connect them to me. I-I'll take care of it, please."

Sammie eyed you up and down, trying to figure out what was happening. Trevor on the end heard you called to you, Sammie looked back at the phone. Putting it together...sort of. "Please hold, I'll transfer you."

He hung up and dialed your extension. In a second it rang and you snatched the phone up, answering. "Yes! Hello!" you sung to hide your frustration, turned away from Sammie's prying eyes. Do your best to sound professional. "Please hold, I need to transfer your call." You hang up though not before dial the extension to another phone across the room, spring up and hurry over to it reaching it after it's fifth ring.

"Yes?" you hiss a little, keeping your voice down. "Trevor, what is it?"

He was silent for a moment grunted a bit as though offend. "...Something's wrong."

Your heart dropped and mind spun. Quickly worry took over. "What is it? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Questions firing off a mile a minute, Trevor on the end moved the phone away a bit from his ear. "My god you're loud, what's wrong is I can't figure out which remote to use to turn on the black box, I mean television."

You wanted to face palm yourself, relieved it wasn't anything worse, couldn't help but grind your teeth a bit. Taking a breath for a moment respond message your pinched brows. "It's the short one, Trevor. The short one turns on the television, while the long one is for the cable box."

Trevor looked at them, picked up the short one and turned on the television, then the cable box punched in the channel number. His show came on. "It worked. Also, I'm running low on some things here. Mainly potato chips and some patties. Do you think you can some more?"

He heard you groan for a second. "Yes, I was going to make a stop by the store today. You're going to need some more clothes too an-"

For a moment he blocked you out, hearing noises coming from the down the halls in the rooms. He went quiet watching the doors open and two others walk out. "...Umm," he try to speak up.

"-I'm not sure what you want, but I think meatloaf might be good for you with mash potatoes and spring salad tonight for dinner. Something-"

"-Hey," he tried getting your attention.

You kept going. "It should last you maybe two days at best. Patties are alright but you go through those fast, also I wanted to-"

"-Hey!" this time he rose his voice a little getting through to you. You stop talking. "I think you might want to come home."

"What?" your heart started gaining speed, having a feeling what it was. Yet, you let him say it.

"They're up."


End file.
